The production of lubricating oils by solvent refining deasphalting a vacuum residium and hydrocracking have been exposed by the prior art in various combinations. Some prior art patents related to the combination include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,925,374; 3,293,169; 3,328,287; 3,723,295; 3,806,445; and 3,816,295. The present invention is considered to be an improved operating combination over these patents for the production of lube oils.